


Proof Reader

by matzo19



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, ask-p2canada, ask-p2russia, ask-the-2p-usa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matzo19/pseuds/matzo19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper needs a proof reader for his creative writing paper. Maxim is just a casualty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtsyFartsyBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/gifts).



It was a beautiful friday evening, and Maxim was huddled up in the darkness of his shared apartment playing video games. Just as Maxim was attempting to beat the final boss of the game he had already beat multiple times over, he was interrupted by a bright stream of light from the front door. He died.

“Shouldn’t you be outside or something?” teased Jasper, one of Maxim’s two roommates, as he stepped through the door. He turned on to the lights to the living room, revealing the various clutter Maxim had accumulated throughout the day.

“Yeah, yeah- There’s leftover pizza in the oven,” Maxim chuckled, getting up and collecting his trash. “How was class?”  
“Same as always,” Jasper shrugged, heading to the oven to get a slice of pizza for his dinner. College students couldn’t always eat fancy, frozen pizza would have to do. “Is William going to be home tonight?”

“I don’t think so,” Maxim hummed. William was the third roommate to fill their apartment. Almost as tall as Maxim, but dreadfully innocent and formal. Somehow, they all got along. “I think he has club stuff tonight or something. Why?”

“I didn’t want to eat all the pizza if he was going to be coming home,”  he explained. “Also, I was wondering if you could help me read over an assignment for one of my writing classes.” Jasper munched on his pizza while digging through his bookbag, tossing a thin binder on the table. “It’s not that long, but I just want a second pair of eyes to go over it.”

“I’m not exactly an English major or anything,” Maxim warned. English wasn’t even his first language, after all. 

“That’s fine, I just want your opinion on the content. Will you look at it for me?” he gave the taller man a cute puppy-eyed look.  
“Fine, fine,” Maxim rolled his eyes, picking up the binder. “The pizza’s okay?”

“It’s great. Thanks, babe~” he chirped, pulling the taller man down to place a small kiss on his cheek. Afterwards, he grabbed his laptop and went to the couch, snuggling into the various blankets and pillows as he started on some of his other homework. Maxim followed him back to the couch, sitting at the other end with the binder.

The story was about two young men, roommates, named Jackson and Maxwell. (Maxim failed to make any connections to real life.) To Maxim, the men seemed rather close. As he continued to read, the two characters continued to get closer. Before he knew it, Maxim was reading an erotica. A very well written, sensual, and detailed one at that. He knew his friend was a good writer, and always managed to connect personally with audiences, but Maxim did not expect to be connected this personally to one of Jasper’s works. He fidgeted slightly in his spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the page as he read of the romantic and deeply alluring foreplay between the two men. He glanced cautiously at Jasper, not sure what to say about the work. Was this a joke? A prank? Or did Jasper truly want his honest opinion on the work. Was it okay that he was getting turned on reading about how good Jackson felt when Maxwell touched him, and how soft Jackson’s lips felt on Maxwell’s neck? Maxim covered his lap with the binder as he continued to read, but keeping focussed was getting rather difficult.

“It’s uh- It’s getting late. I think I’ll go finish this in my room,” Maxim announced quickly. “Night.” He kissed the top of Jasper’s head, making sure his lap was still covered by the binder as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He thought he heard Jasper giggle as he walked off, but he wasn’t sure. Quickly locking the door behind him, he took the binder to his desk to continue reading.

Despite being locked up in his room, free of other distractions, he still found it hard to focus on reading. His mind kept wandering to the aching in his lap and his memories of how warm and amazing Jasper felt. He thought about Jasper’s lips, his stomach, his thighs, his ass. How familiar all these written images felt.

It wasn’t long before Maxim caved. He tugged his sweatpants down, freeing his erection to the cool air. He pulled a bottle of lotion out of his desk drawer and matched the pace of how the characters in Jasper’s story were interacting. He started off slow, hardly touching himself as Jackson teased Maxwell, waiting for him to become desperate. Maxim, already desperate, continued reading as fast as he could, while still absorbing as deeply and intimately as he could the words on the page. He touched himself slowly, lovingly, as Jackson whispered sweet nothings in Maxwell’s ears, and he squeezed himself tightly when Maxwell finally entered Jackson, Jackson’s warmth surrounding him. All the while, he managed to keep relatively quiet, as masturbating in his room was something he did pretty often. The only way his small sighs and moans could be heard, he was sure, was if Jasper had his ear right up against their shared wall. 

He did.

At this point, Maxim was having trouble keeping his hand in pace with his eyes. He sped his hand up, using his free hand to cover his mouth to muffle his noises. He tried to continue reading, but keeping focussed was too much for him at this point. He felt himself getting closer and closer, without making progress on his reading. As he approached the edge of no return, he reached quickly across his desk for a tissue, knocking the binder into his lap on accident. He let out a soft, sweet groan as he came, a hot shiver running down his spine before he relaxed.

It took him a moment to realize the binder was in his lap. As soon as he realized what had happened, he urgently picked up the binder, placing it back on the desk. The paragraph he had been stuck on was now covered in hot, sticky semen.

“Shit, shit, shit-” he mumbled to himself. He used the clean tissue to wipe the cum off of the page, despite the fact that it couldn’t be salvaged. He cleaned up his sweatpants with another clean tissue, and pulled out his laptop to retype the page for Jasper.

Now more relaxed than before, he managed to continue reading where he left off. He typed up the page word for word, formatting it in the same way as Jasper so that it could be replaced without a trace. He finished retyping the page, but he didn’t have a printer to reprint it on. Hopefully Jasper wouldn’t need to turn this in tomorrow. Maxim decided to send Jasper a text. 

“Do you need to turn this in tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I spilled some soda on one of the pages. I retyped it for you but I don’t have a printer.”

  


Jasper knew that Maxim never took food or drink into his room.

  


“Don’t worry about it, I can reprint it before class.”

  


Maxim sighed in relief, and decided he might as well finish reading the rest of the story. He had already reached his climax, but the intimacy was still escalating between the two characters. It wasn’t long before he was starting to feel heated again, but not with the same urgency as he had before. He fidgeted excitedly as he reached the climax of the story, and his heart fluttered when the two characters began to cuddle and kiss and share sweet words with each other.

He stood and fixed his sweatpants. They had a few spots on the front, but Jasper always kept his room dark so it wouldn’t matter if he was just stepping in for a minute to give the binder back. He ripped out the dirty page, crumpling it up and throwing it into his waste basket along with the tissues, before next door to Jasper’s room.

“Jasper?” Maxim called into the mostly dark room, knocking and peeking inside. He could see Jasper at his laptop, typing away.

“Oh, hey Maxim,” Jasper hummed sweetly. “Did you finish?”

“With the story? Yeah,” he nodded, stepping inside. “It was… very good, Jasper.”

Jasper patted the spot beside him on his bed, wanting Maxim to come sit beside him. “What page did you spill your soda on?” he asked, leaning against Maxim when the larger man came and sat down beside him.

“Uh…” he hesitated in his answer, not sure which details were the best to point out. “The part where Jackson was telling Maxwell how good it felt to be completely filled by him. And how he was hoping he’d have trouble walking the next day,” he breathed. Repeating it aloud made it sound even hotter. He realized he was interested in what it would sound like to have Jasper say that.

“Interesting-” Jasper noted quietly, before turning his laptop towards Maxim. “I’m working on the next chapter, but I’m a bit stuck. Do you think you could help me?”

“Help you how?” he asked curiously. At this point, he was somewhat sure that Jasper was flirting with him. Of course, they had banged plenty of times before, but Jasper was always the one to initiate it, since Maxim wasn’t too adept at flirting.

“Well, I figured we could sort of roleplay?” Jasper suggested innocently. “You know, I’ll be Jackson and you be Maxwell, and we’ll just sort of see where things lead. To see how conversation and actions would naturally flow,” he explained. He closed his laptop, leaving the two of them in the darkness aside from one candle lit in the corner of the room.

Maxim wasn’t sure what to start with, but luckily Jasper quickly took over and crawled into the other’s lap. He ran his fingers gently through Maxim’s beard, letting out a pleased hum. “Oh, Maxwell,” he purred, speaking in character with a charming southern belle accent. “I’ve missed you so much, it’s been so long. It’s been ages since I’ve felt your arms around me,” he said with a melodramatic sigh, nuzzling his cheek against Maxim’s neck as he pressed his chest against the other’s.

“I’ve missed you too, Jackson,” he said awkwardly. He was never much of an actor, but he could try for Jasper’s sake. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jasper, holding him close as he pressed his cheek against the top of Jasper’s head.

“I don’t want to be apart from you anymore, Maxwell. Please, never leave my side again,” he cooed softly, slipping his hands under Maxim’s shirt to rub his soft, hairy chest.

“I’ll never leave you again, Jackson,” he replied, feeling a little more comfortable with the roleplaying, even though it wasn’t the kind he was used to. He decided to mirror Jasper’s movements, slipping his own hands under Jasper’s sweater to gently rub his sides and his back. The more they touched, the more comfortable Maxim felt as he delved into more familiar territory. He started placing kisses on Jasper’s neck, pushing his sweater up to his shoulders, eventually slipping it off over his head so that he could rub Jasper’s chest. He was so warm and his skin was so, so soft. Jasper cupped Maxim’s face in his hands, moving to press a soft, loving kiss against his lips. Maxim immediately pulled him closer, needing to feel every part of them touching. He pulled his own shirt off over his head, melting against Jasper as their skin touched.

They shared their deep kiss, only pulling away when Maxim moved to pin Jasper down to the bed. At this point, they had both forgotten about roleplaying, they were each more focused on what was still trapped inside each other’s pants. “Mm, it feels like it’s been so long,” Jasper said with a soft, pleased sigh as Maxim left a trail of kisses down his neck. “Ever since you hooked up that old N64 you’ve hardly touched me,” he pouted, gently running his fingers through Maxim’s short hair.

“Have I? I must have been playing a lot, because I don’t know how I could keep my hands off you,” he teased. Letting out a low growl, he playfully nipped at Jasper’s neck as one of his hands wandered between the other’s large, soft thighs. He traced his fingers over the lace hem of Jasper’s panties, gently squeezing his erection through the thin fabric.

With a pleased whine, Jasper rocked his hips against Maxim’s large, warm hand. He draped one arm over Maxim’s broad shoulders, running his other hand over the other’s chest. “It felt like eternity, Maxim,” he sighed.

“Well, I’ll make sure to fuck you more often, then.” He grinned and placed a small kiss on Jasper’s chin before creating a trail of kisses down his chest and his stomach. Jasper could feel his body getting warmer with every kiss, and a small shiver of anticipation ran down his spine as Maxim’s lips continued to travel south. He hovered just above the hem of Jasper’s panties, and Jasper melted at the feeling of Maxim’s hot breath so close to him. Slowly, Maxim tugged the flimsy fabric out of the way, grinning as he continued placing his kisses until reaching his destination. He took Jasper’s large, throbbing cock into his mouth skillfully, as if he had done it hundreds of times before. (He had.) Overwhelmed by the sudden wet heat, Jasper moaned loudly, his toes curling into his sheets. Maxim ran his tongue along the bottom side of his shaft as he worked his way back up to the head. He teasingly swirled his tongue around the tip, exploring everywhere he could reach while stroking his shaft with one of his hands. He pulled away and stroked the other, enjoying the pleased moans and whimpers Jasper was making. He ran his tongue over his tip again, grinning to himself as he noticed the familiar taste of precum on his tongue. Slowly, he worked his way all the way back down to the base, emitting a low groan as he felt Jasper throbbing deep inside his throat.

“Oh, Maxim,” Jasper moaned blissfully. “You’re so good, fuck.” Maxim’s mouth was full, so he responded with another deep moan, the vibration sending shivers through Jasper’s body. “Don’t make me cum like this, I need you inside me,” he whimpered, running his fingers through Maxim’s hair. “I miss being filled by you, baby.”

Maxim pulled away slowly, leaving a small kiss on the tip before wiping his mouth. “We’ll just have to save a blowjob for another time, I guess,” he chuckled softly, crawling over Jasper to dig through his nightstand for where he knew Jasper kept his lube. He went ahead and slipped out of his sweatpants and underwear, dropping them to the floor.

“Come here and let me get my hands on you, babe,” Jasper purred, pulling Maxim closer to him so that he could reach down to stroke the other. Maxim took the opportunity to coat his fingers with lube, carefully slipping them into Jasper’s ass one at a time. Jasper readily spread his legs for Maxim’s fingers, moaning sweetly at the feeling he had missed for so long. “Wanna do it doggy style, big boy?” Jasper flirted, squeezing Maxim’s fingers and shaft affectionately. He gently cupped Maxim’s cheek in his hand, grinning at him.

“Mm, you know the answer to that is always yes,” he chuckled, nuzzling his cheek into Jasper’s hand. He turned his head slightly, placing a kiss on his hand as he pushed his fingers in a little more, making sure to be gentle.

Jasper wiggled his hips slightly as Maxim pushed his fingers all the way in. “I think I’m ready for you, baby,” he sighed sweetly. Maxim nodded and removed his fingers, grabbing a tissue from Jasper’s desk to wipe them clean before getting out of the way so that Jasper could get up. While Jasper was moving onto his hands and knees and rearranging pillows, he situated himself behind the smaller man, gently rubbing himself against his entrance.

“You ready?” he hummed softly, giving his hips a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

“You know it,” he piped confidently. He bit back a low moan when he felt Maxim enter him, stretching over his girth. He gripped the sheets tightly, able to feel every movement Maxim made as he slowly pushed into him.

“You good?” Maxim asked softly, gently rubbing Jasper’s back as he waited for the other to get accustomed to the size. He forced himself to stay still as he waited for Jasper’s response, fidgeting impatiently.

Jasper, once he was sure he felt okay, pushed his hips all the way back against Maxim’s. “Go ahead, Maxim,” he sighed happily, leaning down to rest his head against his pillow. “Fuck me until I can’t feel my legs anymore, okay?” he giggled sweetly.

“Whatever you want, Jasper,” he chuckled, leaning over him to place kisses on his back as he started moving his hips slowly. Letting out a pleased moan, he was reminded of how much better Jasper felt instead of his own hand. Once he was sure Jasper felt comfortable, he started speeding up his hips a bit, sighing deeply as he rubbed Jasper’s side. Jasper let out a loud, passionate moan as Maxim began to speed up, heat filling his body.

“Oh, Maxim,” he sighed happily, pushing his hips back to meet Maxim’s thrusts. “God, please fuck me harder,” he whined innocently, reaching back to rub Maxim’s thigh. Maxim took this as permission to start getting rough, and it wasn’t long until they were both filling the room with their moans and sighs and “harders” and “fasters.” Maxim braced his hands on either side of Jasper’s head as the bed frame banged rhythmically against the wall, accompanying the sounds of their bodies moving in time. “Your cock feels so good, Maxim,” Jasper groaned, grabbing one of Maxim’s hands as he buried his face into his pillow. “You’re so big, you fill me so well,” he whimpered. Maxim laced his fingers with Jasper’s and responded to his flirtations by fucking him even harder into the mattress. Overwhelmed by Maxim’s presence over him and the force of Maxim’s movements, Jasper struggled to keep himself in position for Maxim. “Baby, you’re getting me so close-” he gasped, gripping Maxim’s hand tightly. “Oh, God, Maxim, I’m so close!” he whined passionately, forcing himself to push back against Maxim’s thrusts, trying to take him in as deeply as he possibly could. Every thrust made him feel like he was on fire, and soon it was just too much for him. He let out a loud, sweet gasp as he came, spurting semen right onto his sheets. His body tensed, and he tightened even more around Maxim’s dick, eliciting a deep, forceful moan from the man as he reached his own climax. He gripped Jasper’s hip tightly in one hand as he came, and Jasper could feel Maxim throbbing inside of him as he was filled with Maxim’s hot cum. He continued to move his hips slowly until he was sure he was completely finished. As soon as he pulled out, Jasper collapsed under him, unable to hold himself up any longer.

“That was so good,” he sighed happily, scooting over on the bed so that Maxim could lay down beside him.

“I’m afraid this bed is going to put a hole in your wall one day,” Maxim chuckled before laying down beside Jasper, resting his head on his soft chest. He gently rubbed Jasper’s chest, humming contently.

“I think I’ve got plenty of ideas for the next chapter now,” Jasper teased, running his hand over the buzzed hair on the back of Maxim’s head.

Maxim decided to play along. “Let me know if you need any more help, okay? Personally, I think it would be pretty good to have a chapter--or maybe a series of chapters--where Jackson tops instead. Maybe you can start chapter 3 with that,” he offered, grinning playfully to himself. “We should go shower though,” he said after a few moments. “I’m pretty sure I’m laying in your cum.” Maxim sat up and stretched before crawling off of Jasper’s bed. Jasper followed after him and they snuck down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower together.

They left the bathroom together with matching towels hung around their hips. To their surprise, there was light coming from the living room. They made their way down the hall to see William, their third roommate who was supposed to be out for the night, watching TV.

“William-” Jasper started. “How long have you been home?”

He muted the TV, which was already pretty low, and turned to them. Their toweled situation didn’t strike him as odd. “I have been home all afternoon. My club activities were cancelled today because of the weather, so I stayed in my room and did homework all evening,” he explained. “You two were playing very loudly so I decided to take a break and move out here.”

Maxim and Jasper just looked at him. They weren’t really sure what to say. Having thought he was gone, they didn’t even try to be quiet or subtle about what they were doing, but there was still a chance that William was too innocent to understand.

“If you two are not careful, you are going to break something with all that jumping and roughhousing you two are doing. That bed can only handle so much,” he continued.

“Yeah, we’ll uh-- we’ll keep the bed in mind,” Maxim nodded. “Night, William,” the two said in unison before heading back down the hall. “Do you wanna come sleep in my room?” Maxim asked Jasper once they were away from William. “You know, since your sheets are dirty-” he explained.

“Sure,” Jasper smiled, pulling Maxim down for a small kiss. “Thanks, babe,” he smiled sweetly at the taller man, slapping his ass before stepping into Maxim’s room for the night.

They were cuddled up in Maxim’s bed for a while, both almost asleep, before Maxim piped up. “You’re going to change the names of those characters before you turn it in, right?”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Jasper yawned. “Why?”

“Well I mean… It’s pretty obvious who it’s supposed to represent. Don’t you want some sort of privacy with something like that?”

Jasper rolled over to look Maxim seriously in the eye. “Maxim, baby, everyone already knows we bang. There’s no point hiding it.”

“Everyone except William, I guess,” he shrugged slightly and rolled back over, leaving Jasper to be the big spoon. “Night,” he yawned.

“Night, babe,” Jasper kissed his shoulder and draped an arm over him before they both quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3  
> These characters are based off of me and my friends' 2P Hetalia OCs.  
> Jasper belongs to Shaye, at ask-the-2p-usa  
> William belongs to Brad, at ask-p2canada  
> and Maxim is my boy, at ask-p2russia


End file.
